Chocolate
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: -Aló?-...-Quiero Chocolates-...Estupidas mariposas en mi estomago, eso debe ser fisicamente imposible. Lemon.AU.NejixSaku.


**2:** Chocolate

**NejiSaku. AU. Lemon M. **

Amargado, pesimista, adicto al destino, idiota, ególatra, cubito de hielo, señor nevera y para colmo un imbécil ¡guapo!... ¡díganme si eso no es como para matarme!...

Haruno el desayuno, Haruno prepáreme el baño, Haruno, Haruno, Haruno…. ¡Demonios! Maldita sea, ese engendro del demonio ya me había hecho aborrecer mi propio nombre.

Soy su compañera, no su ¡ESCLAVA!... pero eso no lo entiende... él se cree lo máximo, pero no lo puede ser... porque siempre hay alguien que lo supera... Como mi querido Sasuke-kun.

Ahh... si mi querido Sasuke-kun, él es el rey de reyes. Es tan perfecto, es lindo, inteligente y autosuficiente... muy distinto a Neji no Baka... Oh bueno eso quiero pensar.

Bueno, para empezar, yo trabajo en la famosa empresa de videojuegos. Si, es genial... yo me encargo del diseño completo de los juegos, soy una de las mejores Hackers, mi inteligencia supera la de muchas y muchos... pero... aun así, Sasuke-kun no me quiere.

En cambio, tengo a un amargado compañero que no hace más que ¡Joderme la vida! y le parece divertido. Verán su nombre es Neji Hyuga o Neji no Baka, me preguntaran el porqué del "Adicto al destino" pues porque de la familia que viene, La gran Familia Hyuga, le metieron en la cabeza que su destino era proteger a la heredera... Hinata Hyuga, mi mejor amiga. Y él, como gran idiota que es, se lo cree... y todavía siendo un viejo de 27 años, protege a Hinata ¿De quién? pues de mi querido amigo Naruto, él no quiere reconocer que lo odia, y por eso su escusa barata es "el destino" Que idiota.

Y si se preguntan ¿Por qué demonios pienso tanta pendejada en vez de ir a trabajar?

Pues la respuesta es más que sencilla... Hoy es domingo, día de DORMIR y no de TRABAJAR.

Me acuesto en mi sillón favorito a ver televisión, el mando de la tv reposa en mi mano mientras le doy hacia abajo en el botón de "Channel"

-Aburrido, tonto, asqueroso…-pasaba uno a uno los canales, hasta que me paré en uno donde una tipa corría de un lado al otro gritando y de la nada un espectro salió haciendo gritar a la protagonista y a mí- aterrador-dije para volver a cambiar el canal- aburrido, aburrido…- irritada apago la televisión y la miro con un odio interminable como si fuera culpa de ella que mi vida social fuera tan mierda como para quedarme un domingo viendo televisión sola y con mis 7 gatos.

No tengo 7 gatos, les tengo alergia.

Suspiro y me dirijo a la cocina, que no está muy lejos del salón, y saco un pote de helado de la nevera. ¡A la mierda con la dieta! Estoy aburrida, sola, sola y…sin gatos.

Me siento nuevamente en el sillón, con la televisión apagada.

El helado era de Vainilla, mi favorito, hacía calor y tenía un hambre bestial, pero no sabía cocinar.

Neji si sabía….

Suspiro-de nuevo-era ilógico que me gustara Sasuke y pensara más en Neji, bueno Neji no estaba mal… ¡¿Qué?! NO... Esperen, yo no pensé eso…

Son las 12:00 del medio día, sin nada que hacer, comiendo helado y ya se estaba acabando.

Si, Neji estaba bueno.

El repiqueteo del teléfono me sobresalta y gruñendo voy hacia el aparato, el muy condenado solo sonaba cuando yo estaba cómodamente en mi silla y cuando estaba bien lejos solo para pararme.

Demonios, ¿Quién diablos sería?

-Aló?- nadie contestaba al otro lado –si esto es una broma….- comencé a decir pero un sonido me interrumpió.

-Hmp, Haruno- era la voz de…. ¿Neji?

-Neji, es domingo- respondo molesta, ¿Ahora qué quería?

-Lo sé-su tono de "soy mucho más inteligente que tú" me jode, en realidad me jode cualquier cosa que diga.

-¿Entonces?- mi desesperación comienza a ganarse terreno en mi cordura, si no hablaba ya le iba a…

-Quiero chocolate- fue su simple respuesta y colgó.

El teléfono resbala de mi mano y cae estrepitosamente al piso, lo sé soy dramática cuando quiero, pero es que… ¡¿Qué carajos?! Hoy es DO-MIN-GO, ¿Qué parte de eso NO entendía?

¿Y saben que es lo que más me molestó?_ -Sí, por increíble que parezca no solo me molesto que me pidiera chocolate un día domingo-_ las estúpidas mariposas en el estómago.

Eso no era físicamente posible, eso no era bueno, eso… estaba pasando.

Un momento. D e todos los años que llevo conociendo a Neji, a él nunca le han gustado las cosas dulces.

Cuando Neji me pedía café, era sin azúcar.

Cuando Neji me pedía galletas, eran de sodas.

Cuando Neji me pedía algún dulce, eran amargos.

Entonces… ¿Por qué Neji quería Chocolate ahora?

Esperen… ¡¿Por qué hablo como si en verdad se lo llevaría?!

Camino hacia mi cuarto resignada, si se lo llevaría. Me quito mi pijama y me baño, me visto ligero: unos jeans negros, converse verdes, una blusa de tiras negras con un dibujo verde excéntrico y mi cabello suelto. Me aplico gloss rosa en los labios y un poco de delineador, agarro mi bolso y salgo de mi pequeño departamento.

Iría a una panadería cerca de aquí a comprarle los dichosos chocolates al baka se los dejaría en la recepción del guardia y me iría tranquilamente a mi casa. Si, era el plan perfecto, pero entonces… porque no me sentía tan bien y tranquila. Aún cargaba mariposas en mi barriga, maldición.

Caminé hasta la panadería, compre los chocolates y me encaminé al edificio de Neji, las mariposas parecían más ansiosas que nadie en verlo, pues no me habían abandonado en todo el camino.

Al llegar al edificio de Neji mi celular comenzó a cantar la melodía de _New Perspective _de _Panic! At the Disco._ Y distraídamente la comienzo a cantar, hasta que siento la vibración del celular y caigo en cuenta de que alguien me llamaba.

Intento sacar mi celular del bolso sin que se me caiga nada, pero mi instinto "tontuno" no me lo permite y hago malabares con las cosas hasta poder atender el teléfono. Exitosamente no se me cae nada. ¡Bien!

-Aló?-

-Sakura-la voz de Neji me sobresalta, no lo esperaba, y hace que se me caiga el bolso.

-Mierda- susurró y me agacho para recogerla pero en el proceso se me caen los chocolates también, ¡Grandioso! Lo que no se me había caído antes, se me tiene que caer justo ¡Ahora! Era un milagro que los chocolates estuviesen envueltos.

-Hmp- escucho su típico sonidito y casi puedo visualizar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y arrogancia-sube- ¡¿Qué!?

-Es…Espera Neji…-no alcanzo a decirle algo más puesto que me colgó, nuevamente, maldito narciso.

Gruñendo nuevamente, acomodo todas las cosas en su sitio y le indico al guardia que subiría al piso 14, donde residía Neji Hyuga. El vigilante solo asintió bostezando, estúpido debería ser más educado.

Y sin más me dedico a caminar hasta los ascensores, marco el piso 14 y espero hasta que me lleve a mi destino. Las mariposas se han emocionado de nuevo.

Tarareaba distraídamente la canción de espera del ascensor, siempre me han parecido aburridísimas pero ahora me parecían lo mejor, cualquier cosa era mejor antes de ese engendro que tengo por compañero. Uno muy bueno, si ya lo admito.

La canción dejó de sonar y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante mí, mis mariposas y mis dudas _–rayos éramos muchos, ¿cómo cabíamos en aquel pequeño espacio llamado ascensor?-_

Camino hacia la única puerta del pasillo, Neji tenía el mismo dinero que yo… solo que había una diferencia.

Yo amaba los espacios chiquitos y sin muchos cuidados, a él le gustaban las cosas grandes y espacios grandes.

Sin titubear un segundo más –_ya había titubeado tres veces-_ toco el timbre y espero a que me abran.

Había un gran silencio en el pasillo que solo era interrumpido por mi corazón, que parecía divertirse con las mariposas. Malditos, yo no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

No entendía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué a Neji se le antojaba chocolate un día domingo? ¿Por qué Neji me llamaba a mí en vez de salir él por los chocolates? ¿Por qué yo lo obedecía sin rechistar?... ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él?

Y sin quererlo, mi cabeza comenzó a doler, eran demasiadas cosas para un domingo.

La puerta de madera pintada en blanco se abrió, dejándome ver el cuerpo masculino de Neji en todo su esplendor, solo llevaba sus pantalones de pijama. Eso debería ser un crimen.

-Toma- dije a modo de saludo poniendo los chocolates en su cara. Él no los tomó.

-Déjalos en la mesa- y se adentró al apartamento, ¿¡Qué pretendía el idiota este!?

-No, Neji tengo cosas que…- no terminé de decir cuando sin darme cuenta él ya me había jalado a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y haciendo resbalar mi bolsa hasta caer al piso. Los chocolates ya no los tenía, pero él sí, y se los comía.

Mi mirada variaba de sitio, nos encontrábamos en la sala, había un gran mueble pegado a la pared de al frente la cual poseía un gran ventanal, en el centro una mesita con varías cosas que no supe identificar y a los lados habían dos puertas grandes de madera pintada en blanco, era un lugar muy luminoso. Era la primera vez que entraba en la casa de Neji.

-¿Sorprendida?- su voz delataba la diversión de la que su rostro era carente, me enfurecí, ni que mi apartamento no fuera bonito.

-¿De ti? No- digo tajante, ¿Qué rayos quería ahora?

Neji me perforaba con su mirada mientras jugaba con un chocolate en forma de bolita entre sus dedos, yo lo veía un poco cohibida, él sonrió.

¡Sonrió!

Neji no sonreía.

Neji no daba las gracias.

Neji no se reía de algún chiste.

Neji era un amargado, pero allí, en ese efímero segundo, él había sonreído.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, era todo un misterio. Otro para mi gran cuestionario de la vida –_que conforme pasaba el tiempo con Neji iba siendo más largo, más difícil…más misterioso- _

Neji era… Misterioso.

Hasta hoy, no me había dado cuenta de que hay muchas palabras que definían a Neji.

Malditas mariposas ¿Por qué no se iban?

Aún no me movía de mi sitio, estaba pegada al piso y él estaba esperando que hiciera algo.

Me agacho para recoger mi bolso, noto la atenta mirada pálida de él en mi cuerpo, me levanto y dejo el bolso en la pequeña mesa, él se encontraba a un lado de esta y al pasar siento su brazo cerrarse en mi cintura, mis vellos se erizan ante su contacto y no puedo ahogar un gemido de sorpresa.

-Sí, al parecer sí te sorprendí- su voz fría me pareció extraña y ronca, al siguiente minuto me vi encerrada entre una pared blanca y su cuerpo.

-Ne… Neji…- suelto el aire de repente al ver su boca acercarse, realmente Neji se veía deseable. Otra palabra para su descripción, porque Neji era puro deseo.

Mis manos, que se habían colocado en su pecho por inercia, ahora acariciaban el rostro pálido de mi compañero, él me veía y yo me fundía en su mirada. Aún sus labios no me tocaban, pero no hacían falta para perder la cordura, ya la había perdido, hace tiempo… cuando me lo habían asignado de compañero. Sasuke había pasado a un segundo plano desde ese día, sin darme cuenta.

Cierro los ojos al sentir sus labios besar los míos, eran suaves y sabían a chocolate. Neji sabía a chocolate.

Profundicé el beso al colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él apremió el agarre de sus brazos en mi cintura apegándome más a él, y apoyándome en la pared, enredé mis piernas en sus caderas haciendo chocar su miembro, excitado, con mi sexo húmedo.

Un gruñido por parte de él muere en mi boca y me excita, porque era yo la causante de esto.

Siento sus dedos jugar con las tiras de mi camisa y sostén, muerdo su labio inferior con desesperación y el sonríe.

Me deshago de mis zapatos en un ágil movimiento.

Sus besos siguen hasta perderse por mi mandíbula, ya me había despojado de mi camisa y solo quedaba mi sostén negro aprisionando mis pechos.

Sus ojos pálidos me observaron y su lengua paso por su labio inferior, me miraba hambriento, seguramente yo le devolvía la mirada igual o más hambrienta.

-No creo que este sea el lugar para una dama- me susurró en el oído, y aún enredada en sus caderas, me llevó hasta su habitación y nos lanzamos en su cama.

La suave colcha me hizo temblar ansiosa por lo siguiente, Neji se encontraba arriba con ambos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, mi mano viajó por su cuello y se enredo en su cabello buscando la liga que los mantenía en su lugar, la solté al encontrarla y los cabellos se alborotaron salvajes ante mi vista.

Neji me miraba, y lo sabía. Quería dominar, y él no me dejaría… Lamentablemente mi periodo de "sumisa" se había acabado. ¿Bipolar? No lo creo.

Lo beso y él me corresponde, su pecho desnudo chocaba sin inhibiciones con mis pechos.

Sus labios bajan por mi mejilla, succionan mi cuello y besan mis pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén y dejan un camino de saliva hasta mi ombligo.

Sus ágiles dedos desabrochan los jeans y sus manos me acarician mis piernas al bajármelos por completo y tirándolos en algún rincón del lugar.

Antes de que Neji volviera a su posición inicial me incorporé quedando apoyada en mis rodillas, Neji me veía extasiado mientras era yo la que se deshacía del sostén.

-No aguantas-dije con una sonrisa burlona señalando su entrepierna bastante, –_oh mi dios, esa cosa era lo más grande que había visto en mi vida, y eso que estaba aún en sus pantalones-_ bastante despierta.

-Tú tampoco- su voz era el paraíso, la cual me extasió al comprobarla ronca por el deseo.

Él se encontraba en la misma posición que yo, su mirada parecía un mar de pecados, los cuales quería cometer conmigo.

Mi mano se interna en el pantalón de él y al rozar su erección el cierra los ojos, definitivamente iba a disfrutar esto.

Me arrodille ante él y bajé sus pantalones mientras acariciaba su erección con lujuria, lo miré pidiendo permiso y saqué mi lengua para luego degustar de su miembro completamente en mi boca. Sus gemidos no hacían más que excitarme.

Sentía las palpitaciones de su miembro en mi boca, se iba a correr, apresuré el ritmo hasta que sentí su mano en mi cabeza, deteniéndome.

Le sonreí abiertamente, él no hizo lo mismo, no lo esperaba, así era él.

Me recostó en la cama y beso mis pechos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos en el proceso mientras me hacia delirar su nombre.

Suavemente se posicionó sobre mí, sentía su miembro en mi entrada lo que me enloquecía de sobremanera, y me penetró.

Ahogue un gemido en su cuello, algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, él se quedó quieto.

Pasados unos segundos, no aguanté mucho e inicié un vaivén lento que se tornó rápido según nuestras necesidades.

Me tocaba descaradamente mi clítoris, al ritmo de las envestidas, yo gemía su nombre y lo marcaba como mío mordiendo su cuello. Gemíamos, gritábamos… hasta que nos golpeo el orgasmo y alcanzamos la cima juntos.

Después de habernos saciado de nuestros cuerpos –_también descubrí que Neji era insaciable-_ nos recostamos de aquella ultrajada cama.

Mi mirada se concentraba en el techo, mis mejillas se habían sonrojado y ahora no sabía que decir, pero eso no era un problema, porque sabía que Neji estaba en las mismas condiciones. Como lo conocía.

Me acurruqué a su lado y escondí mi cara entre mis cabellos, él me abrazaba por la cintura. Sin embargo lo notaba inquieto. Sí, Neji Hyuga estaba inquieto.

-Neji-me atreví a romper el silencio, él aguardó por lo que fuera que fuera a decir-quiero chocolate-

Lo miré a los ojos y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, me cargo en sus brazos sacándome de la cama –_era increíble que tuviera esa fuerza, después de todo lo que hicimos-_ y me guió hacia el salón donde había dejado a los culpables de todo esto.

Y allí me encontraba, desnuda, en el regazo de Neji comiendo chocolates. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuán sabrosos eran.

-Neji, ¿Por qué chocolates?- le pregunto mientras robaba uno de sus labios.

-Porque son igual de dulces que tú- me sonrojo, inevitablemente, aún no me acostumbraba a su dulce habla para conmigo.

Al día siguiente era lunes –_Odiaba los lunes-_

-Buenos días señorita Haruno- la amable recepcionista del edificio de la corporación "VideoGames" me saludaba al entrar yo le respondí con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, pasé a mi oficina no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la de Neji, pronto sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- su voz ronca jugó con mi autocontrol.

-No, solo me encargo de que mis empleados asistan al trabajo- digo divertida deshaciéndome de su agarre.

-Mas te vale no acercarte al Uchiha- escucho que me dice con tono amenazador… ¿Uchiha?... ¿Sasuke? Se me había olvidado, en realidad ya ni era parte de un segundo plano.

-Y ¿Quién eres tú para…- pero no me deja terminar porque me voltea y estampa un beso en mis labios.

-Soy tu novio y no me gusta romperle la nariz a cabronazos amargados- ja! El burro hablando de orejas!

-Y ahora resulta que tú no eres el amargado-

-Te digo que soy tu novio y tú lo único que escuchas es amargado- no puedo evitar reír ante ese comentario y mis brazos se enredan en su cuello.

-No necesito que me digas eso- digo mientras besaba su barbilla- eres mío desde hace mucho tiempo- le sonrío y sin esperar respuesta me meto en mi oficina a trabajar.

No importa cuantos kilos engorde por esto, pero nunca dejaría de amar los chocolates.

¿Quién diría que aquellas delicias iban a ser el principio de nuestra relación?


End file.
